Question: Simplify the expression. $(-t-4)(4t+7)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-t-4}$ onto the ${4t}$ and ${7}$ $ = {4t}({-t-4}) + {7}({-t-4})$ Then distribute the ${4t}.$ $ = ({4t} \times {-t}) + ({4t} \times {-4}) + {7}({-t-4})$ $ = -4t^{2} - 16t + {7}({-t-4})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = -4t^{2} - 16t + ({7} \times {-t}) + ({7} \times {-4})$ $ = -4t^{2} - 16t - 7t - 28$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4t^{2} - 23t - 28$